Прачечная 'У Локи'
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: Тор открывает платяной шкаф и узнает о самой ужасной шутке изо всех, когда-либо придуманных его братом. Перевод истории "Loki's Laundry", написанной Angelstreasure.


Перевод истории «Loki's Laundry», написанной Angelstreasure.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7159776/ 1/ Lokis_Laundry (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Автор: Angelstreasure

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Локи, Тор

Рейтинг: K+

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат Marvel, идея и ее воплощение – Angelstreasure, перевод – мне.

~x~X~x~

_**Прачечная «У Локи»**_

Тор протопал через зал с грацией слона, объевшегося снотворным. Хотя жители Мидгарда всегда считали асов всесильными существами без недостатков, они все же были подвержены столь банальным слабостям как нужда в отдыхе и сне. И бог грома не был исключением. В последнее время Тора мучили страшные сны. Отвратительные снежные монстры, гигантские насекомые, искаженные лица друзей и знакомых были лишь частью тех образов, которые преследовали его в темноте. Кошмар последней ночи оказался особенно страшным. К счастью, это сновидение оставалось в подсознании громовержца, и, проснувшись, он мог вспомнить лишь какие-то разрозненные обрывки, бледную тень ночного ужаса. Но ничто не могло вернуть ему те часы сна, которые он потерял, ворочаясь с боку на бок, и сейчас Тор буквально падал с ног от усталости.

На его беду, еще вечером Один объявил, что утром ему надлежит присутствовать на каком-то невероятно важном собрании. Правда, Тор мог только очень примерно вспомнить по какой причине и с какой целью оно организовано. Что-то связанное с ледяными гигантами? Да, пожалуй, именно с ними. Локи еще говорил что-то про платье и свадьбу... Но нет, это ему точно пригрезилось. Но в любом случае, Тор, как сын Одина и наследный принц Асгарда, должен был прийти. Так что, вооружившись мистической Зубной Щеткой и флаконом Божественного Шампуня (идеально подходящего для ухода за его золотыми локонами), Тор добрел до Королевского Платяного Шкафа, чтобы раздобыть еще и полотенце. Он собирался принять душ, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться перед собранием в тронном зале.

Тор попытался ухватиться за позолоченную ручку шкафа, но его пальцы трижды соскальзывали прежде, чем он смог-таки взяться за нее понадежнее и повернуть ее, открывая богато украшенную дверь. К его невероятному изумлению его накрыло целой волной маленьких, беленьких, мягоньких... существ. Оказавшись засыпанным по самую шею, Тор отреагировал на их появление как на любое другое проявление агрессии – яростным криком и богатырскими ударами тяжеленных кулаков.

– Лапы прочь, мерзкие создания! – проревел он. – Иначе в гневе своем я уничтожу вас! Возвращайтесь в свое логово, демоны! – но существа не отвечали и не двигались. – Вы слышали меня, презренные твари? Вы... – Тор схватил одно из существ и поднес его к глазам. – Носки? Но... Они же совсем не похожи на злобных зверей! И что они делают в шкафу? И, посмотри-ка, это носки из Мидгарда. Клянусь бородой Одина, что происходит... – Тор замолчал, заметив краем глаза, что поблизости есть кто-то еще. Он резко развернулся (по крайней мере, попытался сделать это) и увидел своего брата Локи, крадущегося вдоль стены.

– Локи! – прокричал Тор. Локи вздрогнул и повернулся к своему брату.

– А, Тор. Хм... А... Что это у тебя? О, носки, как очаровательно, – усмехнулся бог обмана.

– Сегодня я не намерен слушать твои разглагольствования, брат. Я слишком устал, – проворчал Тор.

– Тебя все еще мучают кошмары, Тор? Это нехорошо, брат, совсем нехорошо. Нашему миру нужен отдохнувший принц и воитель. И, как я говорил ранее, я могу помочь тебе. Я знаю просто замечательное заклинание...

– Довольно, Локи! Не пытайся сменить тему. Что это такое? Что ты задумал на этот раз?

Голос Локи даже не дрогнул, когда он продолжил говорить после тирады Тора:

– Что? Я даже не представляю, что ты имеешь в виду. Что это что?

Тор нахмурил золотые брови и кивнул на аккуратную горку носков.

– А, носки. Ну, я и не думал, что они могут быть здесь. И что заставляет тебя думать, что я имею хоть какое-то отношение к ним? Чем меня могут заинтересовать носки смертных? А сейчас тысяча извинений, брат, но мне нужно идти. Скоро начнется собрание, которое устроил наш отец, и я должен... – Локи уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, как Тор схватил его за воротник, притянул к себе, и посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза брата. Локи оценил свое положение. Несмотря на то, что он был изящнее Тора и слабее его физически, его кошачья ловкость и подвижность делали его куда более серьезным противником, чем бог грома мог ожидать. Однако время шло, и хотя Локи ничуть не боялся гнева своего брата, он не мог так же легко отмахнуться от недовольства Одина. Когда он разозлил Всеотца в прошлый раз, он оказался прикованным к скале в компании со змеей, которая роняла на него капли жгучего яда. И Локи совсем не торопился пройти через что-то подобное еще раз. Нет. В сложившихся обстоятельствах самым разумным решением было рассказать брату правду.

– Хорошо, Тор, я все объясню. Просто отпусти меня, – вздохнул Локи.

Тор оттолкнул брата и недоверчиво хмыкнул:

– Я слушаю тебя очень внимательно.

Локи поджал губы, пытаясь скрыть раздражение, но, стоило ему начать рассказ, как его недовольная гримаса сменилась столь привычной для него хитрой усмешкой, а в его глазах зажегся озорной огонек.

– Несколько десятилетий назад я прогуливался по Мидгарду и натолкнулся на новое хитроумное изобретение. Оно выглядело как большой металлический ящик, размером примерно с камин в твоих покоях, и оно ужасно шумело. Представь бурчание в животе Фольштагга, и ты поймешь, какой именно звук я имею в виду. Вполне естественно предположить, что столь необычное устройство заинтересовало меня настолько, что я рассмотрел его поближе. Оказалось, что это сушилка, и, как следует из ее названия, она предназначена для сушки только что постиранного белья. Удовлетворив свое любопытство, я собрался вернуться домой, но меня посетило вдохновение. Я уже довольно давно не устраивал в Мидгарде никаких... шалостей, и хотя отец все еще был несколько раздражен из-за всей этой шумихи вокруг НЛО и Базы 51, я просто не смог удержаться и не воспользоваться представившейся возможностью.

– Во имя любви Фригг, Локи, переходи уже к делу!

– Конечно, конечно. Как скажешь, о, могучий Тор, – голос Локи буквально сочился сарказмом. Он пробормотал себе под нос: «Некоторые просто не в состоянии оценить усилия настоящего рассказчика», – Локи покачал головой и вновь повысил голос. – Я наложил чары на все существовавшие тогда и все собранные позже сушилки. При каждом использовании этих машин один носок из пары переносится сюда, в Асгард, а его владелец ищет его повсюду, но безуспешно, – Локи рассмеялся. – Ты даже не представляешь, какие теории выдвигали смертные, чтобы объяснить этот «феномен». Одни полагают, что сушилки просто пожирают носки. Другие считают, что носки пропадают по вине членов группы «Red Hot Chilly Peppers», вся одежда которых состоит как раз из носков. А некоторые, особенно глупые люди, верят, что носки оживают и уходят жить к потерявшимся карандашам. Есть еще теория, которой я, честно говоря, не понимаю, якобы этот Уолдо крадет носки. Но как бы там ни было, я могу с гордостью считать, что моя шутка удалась.

Лицо Тора осветилось пониманием (редкое состояние для бога грома), задумка брата, похоже, пришлась ему по душе.

– Но тебе нужно было место, чтобы хранить эти носки.

– Да. И-и-и... они накапливались невероятно быстро, так что я больше не мог прятать их в своих покоях.

– И ты решил запихнуть их в платяной шкаф? – Тор явно был настроен скептически.

– И это было гениальным решением! Не забывай, это – не просто платяной шкаф, а твой платяной шкаф, – брови Тора вновь сошлись к переносице, отражая напряженную работу мысли. Локи закатил глаза и вздохнул. – Знаешь, Тор, иногда я просто не понимаю, что может нас связывать. Разве не ясно? Ты же не купаешься. По крайней мере, больше не купаешься с тех пор, как я наложил на тебя то заклинание. Когда это было? Лет шестьдесят назад? В любом случае, ты не пользуешься своим шкафом, и, по моему замыслу, это было лучшее место, чтобы спрятать носки.

Тор предпочел не обращать внимания на колкости Локи, касающиеся его гигиены, хотя, возможно, просто не понял, что это были именно колкости.

– Но теперь очевидно, что я нашел их. Почему бы просто не уничтожить все эти носки? Ты же не собирался как-то использовать их?

Улыбка Локи стала еще шире, живо напомнив, что именно она вдохновила смертных на создание образов Гермеса, Пака и Братца Кролика.

– В этом вся изюминка этой шутки. Как только смертный теряет всякую надежду найти пропавший носок и покупает новую пару, носок возвращается в сушилку. Нужно сказать, что смертные нередко выбрасывают носки без пары, считая их бесполезными. Разве не очаровательно?

Тор, задумавшись, уставился на брата. Локи поднял голову и без страха встретил голубой взгляд Тора. Несколько мгновений все было тихо. Потом, неожиданно, Тор разразился громким, раскатистым хохотом, к которому тут же присоединился мелодичный смех Локи. Плечом к плечу Бог Грозы и Бог Хаоса направились к тронному залу, забыв и о душе, и о собрании у Одина.


End file.
